My Bully
by DearDairy101
Summary: Life in high school is pretty complicated for me especially when my bully is also my boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Life at Forks High School is pretty complex for me. With my plain face and average body, it's a wonder that I have any friends at all. Surprisingly, there were beautiful people there that wanted to be friends with me. Apparently, my honest face and shy personality lured them in. As I was saying, life in high school was extremely complicated for me. And I don't just mean the exams and the obstacles of PE. What I find stressful and completely ironic was that my bully was also my boyfriend.

My boyfriend, also known as the hottest and most desired guy in my school, was the one that would often pick on me and tortured me to no end. His green eyes and strong jawline often made many girls stare and fantasized about. His slender but muscular body also helped in his attraction.

Besides that fact, Edward was also known as a bully. A hot bully I would say but a bully none the less. Edward would often beat up guys who got in his way and made his message known to people who he hated. Apparently, I was one of them.

As the bell rang, I snapped out of my thoughts of the past and quickly ran to my locker. As I got my books out and slammed the locker, Edward appeared at my side looking sexy as usual that would put all male models to shame.

"Swan." He greeted with a smirk. He knew the effect he has on me. I hated that. This was also one reason he has power over me. I had not had an immunity shot to his good looks yet. It would be long before people invented one. An Edward immunity shot for people who was addicted to him.

I kept my head down, not wanting to make eye contact. I would not let him lure me in with his eyes. Again.

"You're wearing the ugly green sweater again?" He asked bluntly. "At least wear another jacket to cover this one up."

I frowned, not wanting the hurt to show. He was such a meanie.

He used his index finger to lift my chin up till we were eye level.

He then leaned in and whispered in my left ear." I liked you better with your clothes off."

I shivered, taking in his words. He took my face in both his hands and kissed me with great intensity.

My arms went around his neck and his arms carried my legs till I was straddling him against my locker.

"I want you again." He teased." Meet me by the parking lot at my car after school. Got it? Don't be late or I'm coming back to drag you out." He threatened.

Suddenly I was alone in the hall. I sighed with content. I opened my locker once again and happy that I had a few birth control pills left. I drank some water from the water fountain and swallowed the pill.

I guess I have to go get a tardy slip from the main office. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

I came into class with several thoughts in my mind. I wondered if this was normal. I wondered if it was normal to have this much sex at my age. Granted, I was eighteen. Still, I worried. Nothing in my life is considered normal at this point. Having a boyfriend as a bully doesn't exactly scream average. I at least wanted my sex life to be normal, so I wouldn't stand out from the other kids. I wished there was someone I could ask.

"Hey, Bella." I jumped at the sound of a voice. I looked up. Alice Cullen took a seat beside me. Did I mention she was Edward's sister? She had a beautiful face just like her brother and yep you guessed it, she was also popular. Although on top of the totem pole, she never abused her power and bullied anyone like someone else I know. I sighed. I missed him.

"Hey, Alice." I said softly. We weren't exactly best friends but a friendly hello would always suffice.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked curiously.

Now she had my interest. Why would Alice Cullen be worrying about me of all people?

"I was just asking because I saw you with my brother in the hallway." She replied, explaining herself.

Busted. I panicked. I didn't know what to say. Did I forgot to mention that no one else knew about our strange relationship? To other people in from of the curtains, he was just bullying some poor little nerd. But behind the curtains, he would rip my clothes up to have his way with me.

"Tell me the truth, Bella. Is he bullying you again?" She demanded.

"What? "I asked, confused myself.

"For God's sakes, this is your senior year, you shouldn't have to be bullied." She said angrily.

"Oh, that." I took a sigh of relief. She didn't know. Another ironic thing was Edward had no problem if people found out or not. Kissing me against the lockers and taking me in the school's restroom doesn't exactly scream private. It was just me who worried. All the girls of this school would find ways to murder me if they knew who I got to see naked under the sheets. The girls who already hate me for being such a nerd would continue to hate me. The girls who felt sorry for me would begin to hate me if they knew. I never truly understood why he chose me. He could do so much better. And I mean so so much better based on looks. He could have dated a model if he wanted. I never knew why it was me he picked. Maybe in my past life I did something really good and I'm getting paid in this life. Aside from the constant bullying I take from him, he was a top-notched boyfriend. I sighed. I missed him.

"You don't have to worry about that you know. Edward is just being Edward." At least I wasn't lying to her face. It was true that he did bully me. She just didn't know about the making love part after he bullies me. What she doesn't know won't kill her.

"Yeah, I know. It bothers me Bella. How could he bully such an innocent girl."

We didn't say a whole lot after that. I finally began to pay attention in class.

One period down and six to go before I see my bully. I couldn't fucking wait.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out to the parking lot upon realizing I was a few minutes late. It didn't help that my teachers told me to stay after class to discuss the tardies that I've been having this year. As I made my way over to him, I spotted him talking a girl. She had olive green eyes and long brown hair. Beautiful, of course. Nothing less of his standards.

The girl left after a few minutes, and I came towards him.

"You're late." He stated, little anger in his voice.

"What's the matter, Swan, being in school too long got your head a little dense? I said right after school didn't I? Not half an hour late!" He yelled. He looked beautiful even with his jaw clenched and his eyes on fire.

"It's not like you didn't have company. "I muttered silently defending myself, hoping he didn't hear.

"What?" He demanded.

I turned around, not wanting to face him any longer. The hurt apparent on my face.

He twisted me around till I was facing him and suddenly I was against his car.

"Don't be late again. I missed you." He said softly. He buried his face into my neck, nibbling on my skin.

"You're a big meanie." I said with a small voice, not letting him off so easily.

"And you're the meanie's girlfriend." He cleverly replied. The smirk appeared on his face and he picked both my legs up till I was straddling him like this morning.

He opened the car door and carried me inside.

He began taking off his blue button-down shirt and tossed it to the side. He then tore off my green sweater and tossed it to the front seat, intentionally ripping one of its side.

"Hey!"I protested. The sweater was a gift.

"You're better off without it anyway. I'll buy you something else to wear." He started." In fact, I could buy you some lingerie. Perhaps blue with lace." He suggested with a smug look on his face.

I blushed, not knowing how to reply to that. He knew all the right buttons to push.

He took his jeans off and then my sweatpants.

He then had me in his lap once again, feeling his erection against my warmth.

I couldn't take it anymore so I slid down on his raging erection.

"Fuck, Bella." He moaned, his hands in my hair and his lips on my neck.

I began to slide up and down, feeling the friction and pleasure that I had looked forward to all morning.

I could feel him all the way in my stomach, the tingling sensation started.

I knew I was close.

Suddenly , he flipped us over and I was on my back while he was on top.

He lifted my right leg up and began thrusting faster than before.

I covered my mouth, not wanting sound to come out. Try as I might, moans from me came out and I couldn't help it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and could feel the climax building up.

"Edward, deeper please." I begged.

"Any deeper Bella, I might not be able to come back out." He chuckled.

He stilled inside if me and I followed right after. He fell backwards to the seat and I fell on top of him with him still inside of me.

I laid my head on top of his chest, and he softly kissed my forehead.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hm?" He said while stroking my hair.

"Who was that girl?" I asked curiously.

"A friend, Bella." He replied without hesitation.

"Oh." I said, not satisfied with his answer.

"If you got something to say, say it. Stop beating around the bush." He demanded.

"A friend that you also have sex with?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Suddenly, he flipped me over again and he was on top.

He looked at me with intensity and I forgot what I asked.

"I don't fucking touch anyone but you,got it?" He told me loud and clear.

"Okay." I said, lost in his eyes.

His lips came down on mine and continued what we started.

Guess I could homework later.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was going to be a long day. A long weekend, in fact. Usually on the weekends, I usually stay home in bed and occasionally watching TV and awkward conversations with my dad. This weekend, Alice Cullen invited me over for a weekend slumber party. Apparently, their parents are on a business trip and they're planning a big party on Sunday. I pondered on why she would invite me of all people and I just couldn't find a definite answer. Surely she couldn't found out about me and Edward and invited me over to kill me in my sleep. That would be too kind. I deserved worse for lying to her and having sex with her brother.

I drove my way to their house and knocked on their large door entrance. Did I mention their parents were rich? Edward wasn't exactly the type to stay at home on weekends and often got caught doing criminal stuff. His father Carlisle Cullen always got him out on bail. I often prayed he wouldn't be caught by my father. I doubt my father would give up without a fight if he knew someone didn't get what they deserved. Edward didn't seem the type to give in either. This type of scenario seems to be too much for me to handle.

The door opened and Edward appeared, leaning on the door with nothing but boxers hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Well, I'll be damned. Bella Swan, what a surprise." He said with that smirk. I silently hoped he didn't expose us.

"Bella, you've made it." Alice said pushing Edward aside.

"Finished with my report,Swan?"Edward joked, closing the door.

"Shut up, Edward. " Alice said firmly.

She didn't get the joke. It would a lot more funny for her if she knew the whole story.

"Is there a bathroom I can use to change?"I politely asked.

"Um, sure,to your right." Alice replied.

I took out my blue pajamas out of my bag and went to the bathroom.

A hand stopped me as I closed the door. Edward appeared inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Is the blue pajamas for me Bella?" He asked, pressed up against me.

"No, it was all I had." I lied, knowing I had another set of purple pajamas at home and wore blue knowing it was his favorite color on me.

He carried me onto the counter and kissed me roughly. He quickly took off my clothes and buried his head into my breasts.

"I have to change,Edward."I protested, my resistance faltering.

"And I'm helping you." He replied. After a few more minutes of groping me I finally changed in my blue jammies.

"Is there anyone else coming tonight? "I asked.

He shrugged, "A bunch of other girls from school, why?" He asked curiously.

"Oh." I said meekly. I didn't want any other girls near Edward. Especially near his bedroom.

"Why Swan, want me all to yourself?" He teased.

I blushed with my head down and both hands tied behind my back. He knew me a little too well.

He pulled me into his arms.

"If you're worried, keep an eye on me all night, got it?" He challenged.

I nodded my head against his naked chest.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What, Bella?" He asked softly.

"Can you do me a favor tonight?" I pleaded.

"Well, tell my first before I agree to it or not." He demanded.

"Wear a shirt tonight." I said firmly.

He smirked and walked out the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I came out of the bathroom feeling comfy and relaxed. The doorbell rang and Alice ran to get the door.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Alice said as she let three girls into the house. They each took a turn hugging Alice and talking in an extremely girly voice. I recognized them from school as they always sit next to Alice at lunch.

"Oh, how rude of me, Bella this is Tanya, Angela, and Jessica." Alice said. All three of them nodded their heads towards me. They were extremely pretty. With their long curly hair and heart-shaped face, it's no surprise that they would be friends with each other. Beautiful people just seem to be able to find each other. I guess Edward just got off track when he found me.

"Right, Bella, the girl Edward always bullied?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica!" Tanya chided." We're here for fun. Can we do that without any of your drama?" She said in a demanding voice.

Now you can tell who the leader is.

"Uh, let's have some snacks guys." Alice broke the ice.

We all followed her into the kitchen. Suddenly I didn't feel so comfortable with these girls here. I kept thinking they were going to verbally abuse me any minute now for thinking I had a privilege being here.

I got wrapped up in my thoughts and accidentally fell forward. My body collided with a hard cold chest.

"Whoa, careful Swan, I need you alive for my exams, you know." A very familiar voice spoke. Edward. Figures. With no shirt. Darn him. Never listens to me.

I looked up, embarrassed, my clumsiness showing. He stared at me with those eyes again, I couldn't speak.

"Edward, long time no see." Tanya acknowledged.

My head turn towards her. There was a time when they did see each other? I looked at her with curious eyes.

"Tanya." Edward nodded towards her. I couldn't read anything on his face. Was he happy to see her or hiding his desire to not be around her? I couldn't tell. He had too much of a poker face.

"Kay, you guys get the snacks into the living room and I'll go get the movie." Alice stated as she ran up the stairs.

The girls gathered the food and drinks and brought them into the living room. I paid close attention to Edward and Tanya as Tanya passed him to go to the living room. Good, no contact whatsoever.

I then followed them into the living room.

One of Edward's hands pulled me back into the kitchen.

He pulled me closer to him.

"You didn't wear a shirt. "I stated as matter of fact.

"And miss a jealous Bella Swan? I wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered.

I frowned. He was a big, big meanie.

"You're cute when you're angry." He smiled as he touched my face. "Your eyes get scrunched up and your lips pout like they're asking for a kiss." He finished.

He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

I blushed, no longer angry.

His lips descended down to my neck and slowly made its way just before my ear.

"Come to my bedroom tonight." His voice low and heavy.

He started to leave.

"Wait." I called out quietly.

His head turned back.

"Which room? "I asked.

He smirked. "If you miss me bad enough, you'll find me. Try all the rooms if you have to."

He left and walked up the stairs. Tanya looked at him as he went.

This is going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

All of us sat around in a circle as if we were best friends. I sat huddling my blanky to my chest while holding a Coke Cola can in my other hand. I knew I wouldn't able to survive tonight without my security blanket. Come on, blanky, protect mommy from these mean, mean girls.

"So, is this going to be all of us tonight?" Angela surprisingly spoke.

"Uh, yeah, most of the girls from school are just going for the party tomorrow." Alice answered.

"Well, spill the details Alice." Jessica said excitedly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said with a subtle blush on her face.

Alice Cullen blushed. Who knew. I always saw her as confident and independent. Being related with Edward, I assumed she hid her feelings as well as Edward did.

"I'm talking about you and Jasper. So,spill, how far did you guys go?" Jessica said without blinking.

I listened intently, wanting to know myself. Not that I was interested in their relationship, I just wanted to compare my relationship with hers. Check to see if its 'normal'.

Alice giggled, covering her mouth with both hands.

"He….. tasted me." She dragged out painfully slow." Just last night." She was awfully embarrassed.

I choked on my drink. "That's it?" I shouted a little too loud, surprised at the information.

All of them looked at me with shock and surprised eyes. Even Tanya herself let out a little gasp at my words.

I covered my mouth,surprised at myself for what I just said.

"I'm just surprised." I tried to defend myself." I thought, well, I don't think of you two but,uh,uh,never mind me."I said as I fought the desire to go crawl into a little hole. I hugged blanky tightly to my chest as if my life depended on it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, they moved on to talk about something else. I let out a sigh of relief. That was painfully stupid of me and my mouth. A slip of the tongue if you will. I was just really surprised that a girl like Alice didn't do the dirty deed yet. She is popular, beautiful, smart, and her brother basically owned the school so it makes me wonder how she was able to stay a virgin as opposed to me. I, on the other hand, was the opposite yet I managed to hit home run before her. Several times, actually. Edward was never one to wait, and he did an awfully good job of seducing me. Over and over again. It's not like I didn't try to resist it. It just made it hard to think when his lips and 'massive weaponry' are anywhere near me. Nevertheless this makes me more experienced than her and for once I felt equal to her. This piece of information makes me far from normal. Normal wasn't even an option anymore.

On the bright side, Edward would be pleased to know that his baby sister is still a virgin.


	7. Chapter 7

The night grew quiet. After many girl talks and chit-chat, they finally fell asleep. It was quite boring lying down on Alice's giant bed waiting for them to sleep. It was about 1:AM in the morning when I made my way out of her bed and into the hallway upstairs holding my blanky. I had considered to ask Alice where Edward's room was located but threw the idea away when I realized that was highly suspicious. I might as well have just asked her where she kept the condoms.

I peeked my head slowly and quietly into each room with the occasionally squeaks made by the doors. Finally I discovered a door on the far left of the hallway that had a 'STAY OUT' sign on it. Edward's room of course. I let out a tiny smile, knowing that I was an exception to the sign. I walked into the room and saw him sleeping soundly on the bed. He was, of course, still shirtless and he was sleeping on his chest with one hand gripping the pillow.

I moved to sit on the corners of the bed where his head was situated, and I couldn't help to think how beautiful and adorable he looked. Normally after we made love, I would be the one to fall asleep first, so it was quite a reward to see him like this. He looked like an angel, a model striking a pose effortlessly.

I ran one hand threw his hair, feeling how soft it was. He let out a little moan and I retreated my hand, fearing that he was awake. He turned his head to the other side, undisturbed by me. My hand flew out to touch his hair again, wanting to feel them again.

Suddenly, Edward sat up and grabbed my wrist which pulled me to the bed.

I was suddenly lying on his chest and my blanky stuck under him.

"You're late." He said, repeating the words from the parking lot.

"I had to wait for them to sleep, and you never said a time." I explained quietly.

"I know." He spoke and smiled into my hair.

I buried my face into his neck, and began to nibble and suck on the left side of his neck.

He chuckled while I continued on.

"Marking your territory Swan?" He asked in a teasing tone.

I didn't answer as I was currently working hard right now.

After a minute passed by, the mark was visibly on his neck.

"There." I said with pride, proud of my work.

He then grabbed my waist and flipped us over so that I was under him. I smiled, seeing the mark on his neck.

"That turned me on, Swan ."He spoke with lust. He started to kiss my neck and his hands moved under my jammies.

"I forgot to take the pill today." I said, just remembering myself. Darn it, I really wanted to tonight.

He let out a small smile. "Like that ever stopped me before."

"Edward." I warned with a firm look in my face. Although it was quite enjoyable to imagine a little Edward junior running around, I would rather see him probably in my twenties or thirties

He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"We can do other things beside that." He smirked. Oh,no. He had an idea and when he has an idea, he definitely goes through with it.

He pulled down my jammies and my panties and began to kiss my breasts. I moaned, although had no clue what his idea was, I enjoyed it.

He began to kiss down my stomach,getting lower and lower.

I squeaked, understanding what he meant by 'other things'.

His hands held my legs in place and began licking my warmth.

I covered my mouth with one hand and grabbed my blanky from underneath me and held it to my chest with the other hand.

His tongue swirled around and began to a finger inside.

I bit my lip, feeling it move inside. He continued to add more fingers inside, hitting the spot every time.

Every time he curved one of his fingers, I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

I couldn't seem to handle it anymore and after a few more seconds of holding on to my blanky for dear life, I came.

His fingers came out, and he licked each finger like it was whipped cream.

I watched him in awe.

He then pulled me to him again and laid my head back on his chest while I held my blanky.

"Sleep." He ordered, kissing my forehead.

"No, I'm not sleepy." I resisted.

He began to stroke my hair and occasionally kissing my hair.

As always, my resistance faltered.I fell asleep a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning lying on Edward's chest. Believe it or not, his chest was quite comfy despite his muscles that I assumed should have made hard to sleep on. He was wide awake, stroking my hair as he looked down at me.

"What?"I asked, my face still thick with sleep.

"What the hell are you hugging? "He asked, slightly amused.

I looked down to what he was referring to. My blanky.

"My blanky. Why, you never had one before?" I fired back, insulting my blanky was not right.

"Yeah, when I was about five or six." He answered, smiling and staring at my blanky.

I hugged my blanky tighter if it was even possible.

He smiled and kissed my lips.

"It's cute." He shrugged. "I'm just slightly jealous the blanket gets all the attention."

I frowned at that. That was not true. Edward had all of my attention. Not once did I not think about him or something that was related to him. Blanky just helps me get through it.

He looked into my eyes and put a strand of my hair behind my ear." Yeah, I think it's adorable. And these doe eyes of yours. Always looking and staring at me, making me want to do very very naughty things to you, Bella.

I took in what he said. My eyes wide from his words.

"There you go again with the eyes, Bella." He put his forehead against mine. "God I swear is you don't leave right now, I'm going to take you here with or without the pill, Bella." He spoke firmly.

I kissed him with great intensity. I wanted to take this further, but it would only be a few more minutes befor the girls wake up and Edward and I definitely need more than a few minutes.

"Later, I promise." I pleaded, letting him know that I wanted this just as much as he did. Maybe more than.

I put on my clothes and grabbed blanky with me leaving behind a very very hard Edward behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Today is going to be a busy busy day. Almost anyone who's anyone got invited to the Cullen's' house for the party. Granted, I wasn't anyone special, but I knew I was important to someone who was.

After I left Edward in his room, Alice dragged me to put up light decorations and put out the food. The rest of the girls went out early in the morning leaving only me and Alice to do the work. This took hours and hours to do considering how big the house was. Before I knew it, people started to come in for the party.

There were a lot of people here. All of which are attractive and popular. I felt greatly out of place. No one give me a second look but the first look suggests that I didn't belong here. I just wanted to be with Edward.

Edward was nowhere to be seen. I saw some of the girls here went around and asked where he was to which the answer was "I don't know".

I wanted to know myself where he was.

The music was getting loud enough to hurt my ears, so I went into the bathroom to catch a break. I took a look in the mirror and washed my hands as if it needed to be washed. The party thing just wasn't my scene. I felt more comfortable sitting in the living room in my house watching The Big Bang Theory reruns.

The door opened and in comes….Mike.

Mike was also on top of the school hierarchy. Granted, not above Edward or even Alice, still, he sure act like it.

He swayed around a bit, bumping into the door and the sink while holding a can of beer in his hand. Drunk, figures.

"Well, look what we have here, I came to find a Beauty but got a Duckling instead." He said incoherently.

I scowled at the nickname.

"How in the world did you get invited?" His speech slurred. "Did you sell your soul to the devil?" He joked.

I felt uncomfortable, wanting to leave, but he was blocking the door.

"You know, Duckling, I heard you were being bullied again." He said, swaying to the side." I could stop the bullying from Cullen if you do me a favor." He winked.

I flinched. The thought of that was vile and disgusting.

"Uh, thanks, but I think I gotta go home now." I spoke, moving to leave.

He grabbed my wrist." I'm not asking you Duckling. I'm telling you. The stopping the bully thing is your reward."

"Help." I started to scream but he put his hand tightly over my mouth, restricting any sound from coming out.

He started to take off my shirt and I started to violently struggle. No one was allowed to see me naked and vunerable. Only Edward was allowed to see me like this, not Mike. I would not let Mike body,heart,and soul belonged to Edward, my bully. Mike was trying to take one of it away. Tears run down my face as I tried to struggle. I would not let him.

I started to kick and punch at him. It was no use. He was incredibly strong and my arms were getting sore and useless.

Suddenly the door opened and Mike was immediately dragged off of me. After Mike was off of me, I stood up to see who it was. Edward.

He went over to where Mike had fell down and started beating him.

I ran over there, trying to stop him.

"Edward, stop. Please, stop Edward." I yelled. It was no use. If anything, the punches began to have more force behind it, drawing lots of blood from Mike.

"Edward."I yelled one last time, taking his head in my hands. I looked directly in his eyes. "Please, for me." I said softly. His eyes softened.

He dropped Mike. I breathed, relief spreading throughout me.

Tears ran down my face, taking in what just happened.

His hands gripped my shoulders softly." Did he have you,Bella?" He asked, fear in his eyes of the answer.

"No, you came before it got any further." I answered truthfully.

He pulled me to his chest.

"Fuck, I can't leave you alone for a few minutes, can I?" He said angrily.

I pushed his chest away, angry at him for blaming me.

"What, I'm such a burden for you, am I?" I said with force.

"Then you should have just let Mike do what he wants. I hate you. We should never have started this. Let's just go back to beginning and don't speak to each other anymore." I threatened.

He pushed me against the wall, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Fuck, Bella, I love you, okay?" He shouted at me.

My eyes widened.

He put his forehead against mine." I love you." He repeated softly this time." I don't think I can stand not being with you. You're not going anywhere, got it?" He spoke tenderly.

Tears ran down my face. And of course, I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward grabbed my hand in his and we walked out of the bathroom, leaving behind an unconscious Mike on the ground.

Everyone openly stared. Some with their mouth hanging wide open and some covered their mouth with their hands. Many many glares from the girls.

Edward led me upstairs, leaving shocked faces behind including his sister.

He opened his bedroom door and led me inside.

There was a couple kissing on the floor, and they quickly fixed their clothes as we got inside.

"Edward, man, we thought you were downstairs." A boy about the age of about seventeen spoke, embrassessed at the situation. The girl behind him was flushed.

Edward effectively pushed them out." Get out. We're busy." He said firmly.

He closed the door and turned to face me.

He gently held me face in his hands and kissed me.

My forehead leaned against his." I meant it, Bella." He said. "I'm not going to say it again, but I meant it." Edward spoke. I slightly pouted, wanted to hear him say it again. It was not often when Edward showed any kinds of feelings, so I take what I can get.

"Why can't you just say it again? It's only you and me now." I complained. I wanted to hear it once more.

"No means no,Swan." And the bully was back.

"Fine, I'll just go back down there and find my good buddy Mike."I threatened. I was not giving in. I needed to know, and I wasn't going to back down.

I started to leave and he pulled my waist back and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I love you." He said once again. I screamed happily inside. Although sex was a great way to prove you love someone, saying it helps confirm what I thought he felt.

"Last time, got it?" He said looking deeply into my eyes.

I did a saluting a soldier gesture and put my head back to his chest.

"Edward?" I quietly spoke as if someone was in the room.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Am I like you blanky?" I teased.

He smiled. "I don't know, do people make love to their blankets nowadays?"

"Fine, not like a blanky but somewhat like it?" I continued, wanting him to agree with me.

He kissed my forehead." Yes, then you're my blanky."

"Did you have a blanky?" I asked.

"Swan?" He asked back.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Shut up so I can make love to you." He spoke and began kissing me again. I smiled, and began kissing his neck.

Well,okay then. No arguements there. We didn't talk much after that. The lights went out and all I could hear were my moans and the music background downstairs slowly fading by hour after hour.

**REVEIWS WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY:)**


	11. Chapter 11

The alarm rang loudly so I reached out the stop the ringing, laying on my chest.

Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my back. Edward.

He began to kiss down my back all the way to my butt.

He propped up his arms, so I wouldn't be squished by his weight.

"Mmm." His lips felt soft against my skin.

Our bodies was tangled with the sheets and it was hard to get ready for school.

The door suddenly opened and Alice began to cover her eyes.

"Ahh!" Alice screeched loudly. "What the hell is going on in here?" She spoke with anger in her voice.

I grabbed the sheets and covered myself.

"Well, if you read the sign, we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?" Edward replied nonchalantly.

Not to mention the fact that he completely naked and didn't even care about it.

"Edward, cover yourself." I demanded, embarassed at the situation.

"Yes, Edward, please do." Alice said in a rude manner.

He smiled. "It's not something both of you haven't seen before."

He kissed my lips and walked out the door past Alice and into the bathroom.

**REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE?:)**


	12. Chapter 12

The ride to school was rather awkward.

Alice insisted I sit in the back seat since she didn't want to picture us anywhere near each other since this morning.

"Last night meant a lot to me, Edward. I was expecting you to show your face." Alice said.

"Sorry,Alice." Edward spoke. Liar. He wasn't sorry at all." I was rather busy at the moment." He stared at me through his rear view mirror.

I blushed on cue.

"Okay, eww." Alice wore a disgust look on her face.

"I'm serious, Edward. Last night was important. I wanted to introduced all my friends to Jazz and you just ruined it." Alice said angrily.

My eyes widened at her little slip.

"Who?" Edward asked curiously.

"Who what?" Alice asked back, confused.

"You said Jazz. Who's Jazz?" Her eyes widened at her little mistake.

"Oh, Jazz. My friend Jasmine." She stuttered as she tried to cover her mistake.

"Hmm." Edward didn't quite seemed convinced.

Alice's eyes widened again as she swiftly turned her head back to me as if she made an ephiphany.

"Bella, please don't." Alice begged me. I knew she was refferring to the fact that I shouldn't tell Edward that his innocent little sister has gone to second base with a guy.

I nodded, silently telling her that I wouldn't.

"Bella,please don't what?" Edward gave his full undivided attention as I was somehow suddenly invovled.

"It's girl stuff, Edward. Best not to know." Alice explained.

"Hmm." Edward said again.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll introduce you to Jaslene soon." Alice said.

"You mean Jasmine." Edward fixed her. I felt incredibly bad for Alice. Mistake after mistake.

"Yeah,of course I mean Jasmine. Slip of the tongue." Alice said nervously.

"Hmm."

The awkward turtle seemed to be back in full force today.


	13. Chapter 13

After we arrived in the school parking lot, Alice went her separate ways,leaving me and Edward alone.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, looking attentive at my face.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I kept my face down.

He lifted my chin up.

"You can't lie,Swan." Edward kiss my forehead. "I can tell by your face."

"They are especially expressive in bed." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed, hiding my face in his neck.

"I need to tell my dad." I said, quickly changing the subject from Alice onto me but still makes it true nontheless.

"Does it matter? The whole school already knows,it's just a matter of time till he finds out." Edward spoke.

"It would be better if he heard it from me." I said, putting logic into the situation.

"And if he doesn't approve?" Edward challenged.

"Then we'll run away to some far place and live in peace with some unknown tribe and have lots of babies and adopt puppies and cats." I spoke with perfect clarity.

I smiled.

He smiled.

"Okay then."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was staring. Staring at me like there was no tomorrow.

I felt nervous and insecure sitting in class.

A sigh of relief filled me when Alice entered the class and took a sit next to me,easing the uneasiness.

"I know we may not be best friends and all, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything about Jasper to my brother." Alice begged.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I reassured her.

"Thank you. It's just Jasper is important to me. I really don't want him to end up with a black eye and a bloody nose from my brother." She explained.

"I understand."

The bell finally rang and I ran out the classroom,excited to find Edward.

"Hey, Bella!" A voice called from behind.

It was Elena, my shy book-buddy from the library.

"I can't go anywhere without hearing your name today." Elena spoke. Around me she was comfortable to talk to me just about anything.

"Yeah, crazy." I responded.

"Are you going to the town festival tomorrow? I'm going to be there in one of the booths to promote unreleased books." Elena asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Umm, okay gotta go bye." Elena rushed away quickly.

I was confused as to why she left so quickly.

"Who was that?" A voice scared me from behind.

"You scared me." I said, holding me hand to my chest.

"Is that one of your nerd buddies?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"Hey, she's my friend. Are you saying I'm a nerd too?" I furiously asked.

"Basically." He replied casually.

I turned away, trying to walk away from him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"But you're my nerd. Big difference." He smiled, melting my anger.

"Come on, let's go 'study'. I have some very specific questions about the human reproduction to ask you." He winked.

I blushed, following him as we walked out of school.


	15. Chapter 15

The festival was a day away and I'm spending Friday night studying for the Science test. Yes, I had no life. A recent B in that class motivated me to bring it up. I couldn't risk losing the 4.0 average. So I brought out the big guns and started reading the entire AKS for the semester. Unfortunately, I had a very persistent distraction. I tried to resist as his lips nibbled on my neck.

"Meiosis is the sexual reproduction organisms producing two daughter cells." I kept repeating the first sentence of the paragraph to keep from getting distracted and off-task.

It obviously wasn't working considering the fact that I was indeed enjoying the kissing.

"Sexual reproduction,huh?" Edward winked."I think I like meiosis." Edward's hands made its way below my shirt.

I moaned.

"You know if you think about it Swan, you and I would have the cutest babies if we were to do meiosis." Edward lifted off my shirt.

"They could have your hair and my eyes or my hair and your eyes."He continued.

For some odd reason, I felt completely turned on by the thought of having his child. The thought of having our child in my belly made me feel warmth words of him describing our child left me longing for the future.

In one hour flat, we were naked in my bed with sheets all around us. I laid my head on his chest,listening to his beating heart.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I said before drifting off to sleep.

He chuckled," I know."


	16. Chapter 16

"This place is fucking creepy." Edward said casually with his hands crossed against his chest.

"It's just for a few minutes, and besides, I need more birth control pills." I explained.

It's a miracle that I haven't gotten pregnant. After the whole school found out, Edward wasn't exactly shy to show his affections for me in public. This rewarded me with glares and stares from girls throughout the school. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. Which brings us to the doctor's office today.

"We wouldn't need to be here if you just refrain yourself from cumming inside me every time or put on a goddamn condom for once." I voiced, slightly annoyed that I was spending my Saturday here instead of helping Elena with the festival.

"First of all, you know I hate condoms. And secondly, you love it when I cum inside you." He countered.

I couldn't argue with that. Truth be told, I did immensely enjoy that.

"Bella Swan,the doctor will see you now." A elderly woman open the door to welcome us in.

Well, here goes nothing.

Edward and I entered a room and waited for the doctor. The woman left us in the room as we sat around waiting.

"Why is it fucking hot in here?" I asked no one in particular.

"We have a dirty mouth today,do we?" Edward said referring to my foul words.

Well, it was bound to rub off.

"I like it. It's fucking hot." Edward told me as he move me into his lap.

"Edward." I warned him. There was no way I was doing the deed in the doctor's office.

He kissed me and wrapped his hands around my waist,bringing us closer.

The door suddenly opened and I jumped off of Edward and into my chair.

Dr. Snow entered. Slightly startled by the sight.

"Well, that was unexpected." She said with a hand over her heart.

I blushed,heat rushing to my face.

As she adjusted and pretended it didn't happen, she started asking as to why I was here.

"Well,uh, I came for uh,"I struggled to answer.

"She came for birth control pills." Edward quickly answered.

I kept my face down, afraid of her reaction.

"Birth control pills." She repeated.

"For cramps." I shouted out.

Even Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

I cursed myself for thinking of a lame excuse and a lie no doubt.

"Cramps." repeated again.

A moment of silence passed as she typed in her computer.

A paper was printed out.

"Well, this is the prescription for NuvaRing. This should help with the..."cramps"." She stretched the word a little too long.

As soon as we left the office, Edward busted out laughing.

Well, at least I'm funny.


	17. Chapter 17

After we picked up the pills, we finally headed to the festival. Edward was definitely not happy we were here.

"We could be at home putting the pills to use, you know." Edward suggested.

"Yes, but I promised Ele." My sentence was stopped short when I saw Alice and Jasper making out across the festival.

Edward frowned. "What are you looking at?" He head slowly turned around to see what suddenly got my attention.

My brain kicked in and I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him, distracting him from seeing his baby sister with a boy. Jasper would be dead if I didn't intervene.

"Mm, you taste like cotton candy." He licked his lips.

"Um, you know what, you're right, we could be home putting the pills to use." I stuttered as I tried to get him out of here as fast as possible.

He pulled my body close to his. "You're awfully adorable when you're trying to distract me."

He gently pulled me away from his body and turned around to see what's happening.

His face turned fierce. His hands clenched into a fist. I was strangely turned on.

Well, you're on your own Alice. I did the best I could.

Oh if only looks could kill.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	18. Chapter 18

One moment he was by my side, then I blinked, and he somehow made over to Jasper and Alice.

Screaming and cheering reached my ears.

I pushed through the crowd, people filled with adrenaline to see some entertainment between the most popular guy at Forks High picking a fight with a cute looking boy going out with his little sister.

I don't where I stand between this entertainment but it needs to be between Edward and Jasper before he killed the poor guy.

Jasper fell down after he couldn't handle any more punches, blood fresh on his blood.

I saw an opportunity and ran between him and Edward and raised my arms outward to show he wasn't going anywhere near Jasper.

"Move it, Duckling." Edward said in a too calm voice.

He wasn't him right now. He was the older brother protecting his sister.I know all he sees right now is him against the world. That needs to change. It needs to be me and him against the world. I understand. Even though It stings, I understand.

When I didn't move, he got closer to me. Close enough to kiss me but I knew he meant business.

"If you go past me, then I'll make sure we will become pure strangers." I threatened.

His eyes narrowed, calling my bluff in his head.

But I meant it. I needed to know where we stand. Sure, couples declare love to each other all the time. I needed to test this love when push comes to shove. I needed proof.

After a few seconds with what seems like forever, his eyes softened. Like the time I pleaded with him to spare Mike.

People in silence, watching a real life movie scene act out its climax.

"Fuck." He screamed.

He grabbed by hand and pulled me towards the exit.

Alice ran by to tend to Jasper, who now desperately needs an ambulance.

I turned my head around, winking at Alice. I did it. I saved Jasper. I got my proof.

Mission Accomplished.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Neither of us spoke in the car. Or rather he didn't.

"So that was pretty interesting,huh?" I tried to lighten the mood.

His face remained the same. All broody and stoic.

"Who knew Jasper couldn't fight. You think he could with all those gym membership passes he got." I ranted. Something I tend to do when I'm anixous or completely and utterly nervous.

I desperately wanted him to say something. Anything.

I fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat.

With his eyes constantly looking ahead, I couldn't read him. I needed connection to his eyes. Anything to tell me that we were okay.

Suddenly we pulled up to his house.

He got out of the car, unlocking the door.

His silence was beginning to kill me.

I was afraid of coming into that house knowing that when I come out, this could end.

If he ended this, it would surely kill me.

He went upstairs to his room, me following close behind

In his room, he stopped by the window. Looking down, still no words from him.

Then he looked at me. His eyes hard and serious.

This is it. His next words would determine where we stood. In the words of Heidi Klum, one day you're in, the next day you're out.

"Lock the door, Swan."

Fuck my life.

**PLEASE REVIEW! LORD KNOWS I NEED SOME MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**


	20. Chapter 20

"How dare you? Just because I told you I loved you you think you could tell me what to do, control me?" He yelled. His eyes blazing. He paced back and forth around the room, trying to control his anger.

I stayed quiet. He's getting it out of his system. So I let him.

"And then a threat, really?" He came towards me, putting both his hands on either sides of my face against the wall. "You just love to test my limits, don't you?" He accused. I was close enough to kiss him again. I wanted to.

"It wasn't a threat. I gave you a choice." I said weakly. I hated fighting with him.

"Just cause you got me, Swan, doesn't mean you have me." He said.

So what, is he saying that after all this time all I had was his body, not his heart? That hurt. I understand he's just angry and people say things they don't mean when they're angry, but it hurts.

If he keeps pushing me, I'm afraid that I will push back. Then I won't be able to take back what was said.

"Maybe I should end this. Right now." He threatened. "What with you wanting to be so independent and in control." He continued.

I couldn't take it anymore. How far was he trying to take this? My hands recoiled into fists.

"So do it."

If he's spewing out threats, I can too. I can be heartless too.

**WANT ME TO WRITE? YOU SHOULD WRITE A REVIEW! ANY SUGGESTIONS? COMMENTS?**


	21. Chapter 21

His eyes widened, a creased formed on his forehead.

My eyes looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. My hands behind my back, feeling like a scolded child who just made a smart ass comment.

I feel his eyes on me, all smoldering and hard.

I finally looked up, ready to face the fury.

One of his hands went behind my head and pushed my lips toward his.

Hips lips soft and warm. His lips traveled down to my neck with licks and nibbles that made my body shivered.

His hands ripped my shirt open, taking off my bra and panties. He undressed, touching the door knob to make sure that it was truly locked.

Suddenly, I was on top of him.

His hands cupping my breasts, kissing them, nuzzling them. His lips all over my body.

I lowered myself onto him, taking him fully and deep. God it was deep. I could feel him in my lower belly.

I moved up and down, side to side. His hands on my hips, guiding me.

My moans filled the room.

"If you end this, I won't let you come in me no more." I managed to speak, continuing to move as each thrust seemed deeper than the last. "I won't let you take me. I won't you kiss me. I won't let you kiss my neck. I won't say I love you to you no more." I sniffled at my words. I slowed my pace.

I got him he where I wanted him, knowing how much he loved coming inside of me. Knowing how much he loves me. I know it. Sometimes when we're walking, he would have a sudden urge to hold my hand. What else could that mean? I know he loves me.

He growled." You think you can decide when I have you? Wrong. Only I can decide when to end this. Only I can have you like this."

He flipped me under him.

He brought one of my legs over his shoulder, thrusting at a different angle, deeper, faster

My hands gripped the pillow, louder moans in the room.

I was close. I could tell he was too.

"Damn you. Damn every part of you." He stilled, spilling inside of me. I could feel it. All sticky and warm. I loved it. It the only reason why we never used a condom. That and his lack of a memory.

I got off the bed, getting ready to leave.

His hand suddenly gripped my wrist, pulling me back to his bed.

He hugged me tightly to his body, with my head nuzzled in his neck.

"Fine. You got me. Or have me. Whichever." He surrendered in a resigned voice.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I heard him the first time, I wanted to hear it again.

"What, are you deaf, Duckling?" he yelled.

I kissed his neck, calming him down.

He sighed. "You have me."

**MY NEXT UPDATE IS ON FRIDAY WHAT WITH EXAMS AND ALL. HOW I REMEMBER TO COME BACK IS UP TO YOU. REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE YOU GONNA... WHAT A SURPRISE, REVIEW!:)**


End file.
